Blade of the Light Bearer
by eeblackwriter
Summary: A Soul from Hueco Mundo? Genryusai Yamamoto discovers a child next to two dead bodies and Garganta portal. The sleeping child is taken under the Head-Captain's wing in hopes of representing the Gotei 13 someday. But that vision dies as the boy grows into a man. When he's banished to Hueco Mundo, he becomes even stronger as he emerges from the deep sand.


Deep within the sands of Hueco Mundo, the zanpakuto, Seraph waited for a master. Many have tried grasping its hilt, none have survived its cruel test. Ash of failed attempts faded into the grains of Hueco Mundo sand dunes.

Aizen examined Seraph from a top his Arrancar headquarters as he waited for Gotei 13 and Ichigo to arrive. Although the former captain was intrigued by the sword's power, he hated what it represented. Its essence reminded him of "that thing". Despite the Hyogoku's limitless power, Aizen didn't want to risk strengthening the sword or establishing a force that could make one worthy of sword's magnificent power. He used the power of the Hyogoku to seal the sword in the Black Coffin kido.

But Aizen was too late. As the Arrancar army left for the Fake Karakura Town, a mysterious hooded man trekked on the sands of Hueco Mundo. The moonlight revealed his brown skin and white attire, which resembled Maki Ichinose's attire. A flaming dragon tattoo was illustrated on his right shoulder. A golden rosary, shimmered and vibrated, in his right hand. The gleam disturbed Aizen's kido. He removed his hood, revealing a trimmed, kinky fade hairstyle. His face was round, and his eyes shined like the rosary that held a golden aura. He threw the rosary at the Black Coffin shattering the devastating spell. The rosary split into several balls of energy that surrounded Seraph. He walked to Seraph and grabbed the hilt. The spiritual pressure pressed against his flesh, but he resisted its force successfully.

"You have waited for a master for so long," he announced, "and you've given up hope. But I will not fail you. I am worthy. Here me zanpakuto...I am Kenshin Yamamoto." The blade submitted to his call. Kenshin held the zanpakuto in the air, drawing in all the light around them. Strings of light lit up the sword and exploded sending a divine explosion of sand and light into the region. Hollows watched from miles away. Enticed and jealous of the Seraph's master, a fleet of enemies approached him. Kenshin slowly slipped the hood over his head. The floating rosary beads attached themselves to Seraph's hilt.

The primal Hollows were the first to try their hand. Kenshin fended them off easily without removing the sheathe. He punished the furious beasts with punches and kicks that were similar to that of martial artists. It was an art he learned before ventured from the Soul Society. As the beastly threat dissolved, a new challenge presented itself.

A barrage of Menos Grande approached rapidly. Their mouths were open and prepared to fire Cero. Red energy sparkled like stars in the distance. Kenshin grabbed Seraph's hilt and leaned his chest toward the ground. His feet planted into the sand forcing a shock wave through the sand.

The mammoths released their attack.

"Judge, Seraph," Kenshin said as he slowly removed the sword. He swung the blade, which emitted a razor edge of light. The strike sliced nine Menos Grande. Viewing the results of Seraph's power, Kenshin continued by sheathing his sword and releasing it again. Cero blasts exploded around him, but he flash stepped out of danger. As the Cero intensified, Kenshin increased his spiritual pressure. Gravity squeezed the sand under his feet and paralyzed his enemies. A gold aura surrounded his body. His left hand tightly gripped the hilt once again. "Judge, Seraph," he repeated, sending a rapid release of energy waves that cut all the Menos Grande around him. Kenshin sheathed Seraph upon victory and looked toward the moon. The moon shined on him as it descended toward the horizon. Dust and blood littered the sand in the rising dawn sky, while he walked to the horizon, it was direction where Ichigo would meet Ulquiorra.

Wind pushed long blue hair against the skin of what appeared to be of an Arrancar. Her attire suggested that she may be part of Aizen's army, but the smile that stretched across her face may suggest something more mysterious.

* * *

"Did you hear?" a Soul Reaper said to his colleague. "Captain Yamamoto found a child in forest outside the Soul Society."

"What's so unusual about that?"

"He's not your average kid. I heard that the kid defeated five Hollows by himself."

"That's impossible."

"Well that's what happened."

"Where are his parents?"

"They weren't so lucky, but Captain Yamamoto made sure they had a proper ceremony."

"Do you think Old Man Yamamoto will take the kid under his wing?"

"It's likely," he said folding his arms, "He has encouraged a lot people to join the ranks of the Gotei 13."

"Despite how strong someone is they have train hard. Think of the difficulty we endured getting into the Soul Society."

"True, but some are built for the purpose of battle. Maybe this kid is built that way."

A younger Kenshin swung a wooden sword, striking the padded pillar. Droplets of sweat dripped on the training room floor. Genryusai Yamamoto watched him closely. His disguised zanpakuto supported his balance as he rubbed his long beard. The wooden sword broke, but the young Soul Reaper continued to strike. Punches and kicks dented the padded dummy. The flurry of attacks split the leather padding.

"Very good," Genryusai said, "You're improving by the day."

"Thanks Grandpa," Kenshin replied.

"It's fine that you acknowledge me as a father figure, but for future instances call me Head-Captain."

"Understood."

"Tomorrow, you will have your first field battle. I will be sending an adviser with you."

"I don't need a body guard Grandpa," he said forgetting the Head Captain's instruction. "Sorry...I mean, Head-Captain."

"In the Soul Society, we work as a team. Although I've had you train alone, you must learn to fight along side others." Genryusai translated Kenshin's silence as approval.

Heavy footsteps thudded across the floor. Kenshin turned to meet the intimidating form of Sajin Komamura. "This will be your guard, Kenshin."

"Komamura at your service, Head-Captain."

"Komamura is no doubt a future captain of the Gotei 13," he looked at Kenshin, who reached for Komamura's helmet. "Treat him with the same respect that you show me."

* * *

By the time Kenshin reached Ichigo's vicinity, Ulquiorra's spear flew past his head and exploded behind him. Kenshin could see Ichigo's devastating Cero. The power intrigued him. As he prepared his blade, a hand stopped him. The blue haired Arrancar squeezed his wrist and pointed her finger. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Cero", she whispered. Kenshin placed his palm into the beam of energy, but it pushed him several feet away from her. The mysterious woman flash-stepped and fired another Cero. He defended the assault by holding his sword, while still sheathed, up to the blast. The beam split in two and exploded into two different areas behind him. Kenshin stuck the sheathed zanpakuto into the sand then rushed the Arrancar.

"Earthquake Fang!" Kenshin announced. He punched the sand under his feet, rattling the Arrancar to her knees. His body lunged toward her dazed body, but she flashed out of the way."

Kenshin was ready. As she teleported to a would-be safe distance, he appeared directly behind her. "Fire Fang..." he said as his hand approached her stomach. Before the attack landed, Kenshin stopped. The Arrancar's fearful expression turned to embarrassment when Kenshin pushed her into the sand. He held up his hand, calling forth Seraph. The zanpakuto was summoned to his grip as if someone had threw it as a hatchet. He stood up, turned his back to her. She held up her finger again, but she was shaken by his power. Kenshin continued to walk away from her. She looked on, intrigued by his mercy and strength, so she followed him.

"You're going to wrong way," she finally said after several paces.

He didn't respond.

"He won't be there when you arrive."

Her words couldn't stop him.

"Are you looking for opponents to fight? I know one, he fought the other day. I think his name is Kenpachi."

His steps halted. The zanpakuto hummed, intriguing the mysterious warrior. A golden Angelic glow shined against his white clothes. "Kenpachi," he uttered. Why does it sound familiar?"

"Hello," the Arrancar screamed trying to get his attention, "I am still here, you jerk."

"Do you know where Kenpachi is?" Kenshin asked as he turned around.

"I'm not telling," she faced away from him with her nose in the air.

"Well I did defeat you in battle."

"I let you win."

"Of course you did," Kenshin said as he playfully poked her left shoulder.

"What are you trying to do? You pervert! You tried to touch my breasts!"

"I did not. I was clearly pointing at your shoulder. You panicked and moved your body where my finger was."

"You liar," she blushed.

"Where is Kenpachi?" He changed the subject.

She pointed to her right, "That way." A smirk pushed up on her blushed cheeks as she followed close behind him. "Melosia," she said. "My name is Melosia."

Kenshin walked into the direction where she pointed. "I'm Kenshin," he paused, "Kenshin Yamamoto." Melosia followed close behind him as the Hueco Mundo's sun peaked over the horizon again.

It was a long stroll across the desert sands. Melosia would ask him questions: "Where are you from?", "Are you a human like Ichigo?" He didn't answer her. But he responded when she asked, "Why do you fight?" He stopped and closed his eyes. His eyes hid behind the hood that protected his golden irises. Kenshin ventured into his memories as Melosia waited for him to answer.

There was no answer. Kenshin never really knew why he was drawn to battle. A strong opponent, an impossible feat conquered; he searched for it every where he went. His hunger for battle was turned on fellow Soul Reapers. Because of his thirst for battle, the Head-Captain had to expel him for the Soul Society. In his despair, Kenshin left for Hueco Mundo where he would spend countless years fighting Hollows and Arrancars. His original zanpakuto, Bishamon, was exhausted and shattered before him. Somehow, he was able to retain his powers, or perhaps, something else loomed in him.

* * *

Komamura watched in disbelief as Kenshin mercilessly slayed every Hollow that challenged him. "Bruise, Bishamon" he would say before sending a devastating blow. Injured Hollows attempted to retreat back into the Garganta, but the shadowy power of his sword pulled them into his unrelenting grasp. It troubled the mild-mannered Komamura as he watched Kenshin's blood thirst intensify.

"Enough!" Komamura shouted behind his helmet.

Kenshin readied his blade to strike. The large Soul Reaper grabbed his arms stopping him. "Let me go," he screamed at the mammoth Soul Reaper. The shrill of his roar heightened his spiritual pressure. As the defeated Hollow's life dissolved, a strange occurence happened. Sparkling dust collected on Kenshin's face forming a mask. Komamura couldn't comprehend the phenomenon, but he knew the mask would bring great harm. He loosened his hold on the young Soul Reaper. Before Kenshin could think piercing the Komamura with Bishamon, the mask was shattered by Komamura. Kenshin was rendered unconscious.

Komamura carried Kenshin from the aftermath. A presence hid itself as he turned to look. A dying Hollow took it last breath before he left the scene. Instead of taking him to the infirmary, Komamura took him to Kisuke Urahara.

"What is this?" Kisuke asked as he examined Kenshin.

"I don't know," he said looking at the young warrior. "Dust from a Hollow attached to his face and made this mask."

"That's peculiar." Kisuke reached toward the broken shards on his face.

Suddenly, a rushing white substance opened Kenshin's mouth. It spilled out from his eyes, nose, and ears. The substance splattered on the floor. Kisuke and Komamura prepared for the unexpected. Bishamon reacted in it's sheathe when the liquid lifted Kenshin's dead weight from the cot. It nearly covered his body. In some miraculous instant, Kenshin's will dried the runny liquid, turning it into dust. His body was rejuvenated, but the mask remained. He removed it and threw to the floor. His eyes beamed with a ferocity that Komamura never experienced.

"Kenshin," Kisuke said with apprehension, "maybe you should lay down."

"I'm fine," he declined grimmly. "Actually, I feel better than fine. I feel...stronger."

"In any event," Komamura suggested, "we should go see the Head-Captain."

"Agreed."

Kenshin walked out with Komamura who watched the young Soul Reaper carefully. Astonished by the event, Kisuke recorded all the details. It was details he would later see.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki depart Hueco Mundo just as Kenshin and Melosia arrive. Seraph hummed as the anticipation of the battle faded in the Captains' escape.

"Dammit!" Melosia said, "I really wanted to see you kick his ass."

"I'll get another chance."

"You'll get another chance, if you survive, slave," a voice called out.

Kenshin removed his hood to get a clear view of the levitating speaker. "And you are."

"You know me," he returned, "Time may be causing your fleeting memories but bloodlines don't. I know you can feel it."

"Who are you?" Melosia interrupted. Her sweaty, light peach skin reddened as she continued. "Are you some kind of jerk? You could at least say hello."

He closed his eyes and smiled, "You didn't do it," Kenshin added.

"Hey, let's not waddle in the past. We're friends now."

"I was hoping of being more than friends," he joked.

"How ridiculous!? The animal knows how to speak!"

"Insulting me will only make me angry."

"And you don't wanna make him angry," Melosia yelled.

"I know his anger, after all your family did serve that devilish dictator."

"Ha!" Kenshin stopped the stranger. "Genryusai Yamamoto never served anyone except the Gotei 13."

"What a fool!? Your true family were servants. Your father had the skin of ox and your mother was foolish wretch that laid with the beast." The mysterious man could see Kenshin's anger building. "Ah yes, the hatred, I can see it. The hatred that Tenshin had toward his master's opponents. And I..." his zanpakuto materialized from the moisture of the air, "I will erase everything about them."

Kenshin slowly removes Seraph from the sheathe. Melosia stepped back as Keshin increased his spiritual pressure.

"You will feel the wrath of my ancestors, the Akechi! As their decendent I'll make sure you'll never. You will curse my name in hell! I am Shingen Akechi."

The two stand ready for battle. The beaming sun heated the edge of their blade. Their eyes stare deep into the opponent trying to anticipate the next move.


End file.
